Fireballs
The ability to shoot Fireballs is a lethal power mostly associated with evil, most notably demons, though Firestarters with higher control over their abilities can also use this power. The possessor can conjure fire in the form of a ball, without burning their hands, and shoot them at their targets. Overview Fireballs were first seen used by a teenage witch called Aviva, though the power was granted to her by the demonic sorceress Kali.Season 1, The Fourth Sister Fireballs can come in a variety of different shapes, sizes and power (depending on the user), and are more powerful than Energy Balls. It can be controlled and dispatched in the hand. Sometimes a target can survive being hit by an energy ball, but with fireballs the victim is normally incinerated within seconds, or at least thrown with enough force to be killed. Upper-Level demons can create extremely powerful fireballs, which tend to look like metallic rings around a flare of fire. Also, fireballs from upper-level demons, such as the Source of All Evil, seem to have a more concussive effect. This shown when Piper is hit with a fireball on the hand, but is still thrown backwards with great force into the wall behind her.As witnessed in the season 4 episode "Charmed and Dangerous". Firestarters who develop more control over their powers can also manipulate the flames they produce into fireballs. Christy Jenkins, who initially required the aid of her sister Billie's Projection power in order to this, eventually managed to advance her power enough to produce and propel fireballs unaided, though she died just after she managed to attain this new power. List of users ;Original power ;Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. * Aviva * Tom Peters * Eames * Bacarra — (Through a spell) * Cole Turner — (As the Source of All Evil and through the powers obtained from the Demonic Wasteland) * Phoebe Halliwell — (While being pregnant with The Source's Heir) * Christy Jenkins — (Through her power of Pyrokinesis) Notes and Trivia *The first demon to show this power was Litvack, who created the largest Fireball seen on the show (which was also the first "ringed" fireball). In the comics, The Source of All Evil created the biggest Fireball ever seen. *Not all upper-level demons' fireballs have rings around them"The Honeymoon's Over", and seemingly weak demons have also created fireballs with rings around them Sympathy for the Demon". *The evil witch Robin and her warlock friend Nigel also had the power to throw fireballs, which resembled the ringed fireballs used by upper level demons, but it is unknown that if they possessed the power naturally through Pyrokinesis, or they stole it from someone."Witchstock" *Some demons have been observed tossing fireballs in their hands as if it was a regular ball. It is also notable that this was only observed in the case of upper-level ringed fireballs."Bite Me", "Baby's First Demon" Some demons, such as William Hamilton, can immediately shoot fireballs out of their hands without the need to form one in their palm. Related articles * Energy Balls * Pyrokinesis * Thermal Balls * Thermal Blasts References Category:Powers